


Coming Home

by jacksonchase1808



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 15:30:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20603111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacksonchase1808/pseuds/jacksonchase1808
Summary: And then one day Percy Jackson crashed into her life, like a hurricane.





	Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is the first work I'm ever posting so pls be gentle ty

She slowly blinked her eyes open, squinting as they adjusted to the light filtering in through the windows. It seemed early for a Saturday but she didn't feel quite that sleepy anymore. She reached over to the nightstand to get a look on the clock before she registered the arm curled tightly round her hip.

A silly smile spread over her face, as it always seemed to when she was with Percy. She gently placed her palm over his hand and pried open his nimble fingers, lifting them up and pressing a gentle kiss to his hand. He shifted slightly, burrowing himself further into her, his hair tickling her neck. She let out a quiet laugh and checked the time - 7:36 am. They usually slept in late on the weekends but today she felt alive and giddy. For no absolute reason. She quietly crawled out from beside Percy, careful not to wake him, and padded her way to the bathroom. She quickly brushed her teeth and splashed water on her face, observing herself in the mirror just after. 

As she turned on the kettle and waited for the milk to boil, she thought back to the previous day's events. They had gone to the Montauk Beach, wanting to spend a tranquil evening together, away from the hustle and bustle of their everyday adult lives. They had found a shady spot to set up their picnic and lied there for hours, taking in their surroundings and each other, speaking in hushed tones and communicating in gentle touches. They never had to ask the other what they were feeling, they just knew. Just like how Percy knew she needed some quiet time off. He left her to her thoughts, indulging her sometimes and making her laugh. He always seemed to know her. She hadn't ever thought she would find someone who could be so in tune with her. 

She had always kept a mask on, never letting others in after her family made her feel a burden. For a short time she had opened up to Luke and Thalia but that had soon vanished after her sacrifice, with Luke growing more distant each day. And then one day Percy Jackson crashed into her life, like a hurricane. He slowly upended the walls she had been putting up her entire life, breaking them down one by one, until she stood bare and vulnerable in front of him, but he only loved her more for it. He made her realise her family deserved a second chance and even though she wasn't as close to her father as Percy was to Sally, she loved him nonetheless. Percy was always there for her, through the thick and the thin and they got through the difficult times in their relationship together. He showed his love in the small gestures of daily. A gentle kiss to the forehead before leaving for work. Cooking her favourite for dinner when she messages him saying she had a terrible day at work. Drawing up baths for her to relax and quietly curling up next to her when she reads a book. He never hesitates to express his overwhelming love for her. And she loved him the most for making her feel so loved. 

The kettle dinged, drawing her away from her thoughts and she went about preparing two cups of coffee. Just as she did, a pair of hands hugged her from behind, softly pressing a kiss to the back of her head.

"Good morning, babe. Why are you up so early?"

She spun around in his arms before snaking hers' around his waist.

"Hii, I kind of wasn't feeling drowsy anymore. You can go back to sleep if you want."

"And miss spending a lazy morning with you? Never. Come on, what's on today's list?"

"A F.R.I.E.N.D.S marathon and making lasagne in the evening?"

"Sounds perfect."

He placed a chaste kiss on her forehead and tightened his arms around her. 

Her heart felt so full. He bent his head, gently leaning his forehead against hers and they basked in the love they shared. 

She knew she could face anything life threw her way, for she was finally home, to him.


End file.
